


Merry Christmas, love!

by justii15



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Town, Christmas Tree, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secret kissing, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: Christmas is full of hustle and stress. Leonid convinces Sasha to forget everything and goes back to the years when Christmas meant something.
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Merry Christmas, love!

**Author's Note:**

> Just such a short cute story full of fluffy Christmas mood and cuddling. :)))

Sasha stood by the window. Intended, he stared at the quiet night street that was slowly sinking in fresh white snow.

Leonid approached him cautiously. He looked into his thoughtful face, then turned his eyes on the Christmas town.

"That's how I imagine Christmas," Sasha said without looking away. "Shining candles, yellow lights on a decorated Christmas tree, silent night and falling snow. When was the last time we'd ever seen anything like this?" he turned to Leonid.

"From my childhood I remember such Christmas. But as I get older, I just think of work, everyday worries, and I don't have time to stop for a day and enjoy this atmosphere."

"So do I," Sasha confessed.

"Sasha?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going for a walk? There are still a few hours till the evening, and now we have the last opportunity to change something," and he looked into his eyes through his glasses.

Sasha stopped leaning on the heater and straightened. "I agree. Let's enjoy together one quiet evening."

*  
*  
*

They put on their warm winter coats and headed out. The footprints of their boots remained on the sidewalk in the freshly fallen snow, which crunched pleasantly under their feet.

Side by side, they walked through the city. The shop windows of the closed shops were richly decorated, and everyone was already sitting at home enjoying Christmas peace. The streets were empty, so they didn't stop them from enjoying Christmas and snow as in childhood.

Suddenly a snowball flew around Sasha's head. He quickly turned to see Leonid behind him kneeling on the sidewalk and raking up a pile of snow into his gloves, then preparing a snowball.

"Forget it!" Sasha ran after him, avoiding another Leonid throw, which was more of a defense.

He pounced himself at him and rolled him on his back. He grabbed his hands with his and tried to hold him so he couldn't defend himself.

"That's how you treat your boyfriend, huh?" he said, still fighting with his hands.

"Stop it!" Leonid laughed, "someone will see us!"

"So what?" Sasha laughed. "You started! And until I kiss you here, this is just a boy's revenge for those snowballs!"

"You won't do it!"

"I'll do!" and pressed his cold lips to his until his glasses were hazy with his breath.

Leonid suddenly stopped twitching, enjoying Sasha's kiss. He had never imagined spending Christmas exactly as he do right now.

"You should be ashamed!" Leonid shouted as Sasha pulled his lips away.

"I had to get rid of you somehow," he sneered, slightly stuck out his tongue. At that moment, however, he also quickly released Leonid's hands, and from both sides he began to throw snow at him, which only came under his hand.

"It is your own fault!" He kept shouting, and continued until all the snow around him had run out.

"You traitor!" He tried to recover and dig himself out of the snow that he had everywhere, and felt an uncomfortable cold. However, when he rubbed his eyes, Sasha had been a few yards ahead of him and continued running not to catch him.

"Wait!" He wanted his revenge back. Sasha, however, knew his intentions, and it was in his interest to get as far away from the vindictive Leonid as possible.

They hadn't met a single person for their entire walk through the city, the park, and the quiet streets. They ended up on the ground in a pile of snow several times, secretly exchanged a few frozen kisses under the trees, and the cold returned them to Sasha's home.

Their faces showed that stress had gone, worries had disappeared, and for a moment they lived only by presence and nothing else.

In the room, they both put their presents under the tree, and sat down on the couch and wrapped themselves in a blankets. They made cinnamon tea and ate the potato salad what left over from dinner and enjoyed a moment.

"I haven't felt this happiness in a long time," Sasha confessed, still thinking about what they had been through today.

"Neither do I," Leonid smiled.

"I thought I couldn't even enjoy life anymore."

"It always goes," Lenya reassured him, "if you have someone, it always goes," and grabbed his hand, warm thanks to the mug.

"Thank you for showing me that I still have a sense of fun and free thinking."

As they finished their tea, they knelt on the carpet in front of the Christmas tree, staring silently at the glowing candles.

"Do you have something you wish?" Sasha asked him softly, looking at him.

He thought. There was a lot of things in his head. Don't have to keep thinking about work, being able to tell your family and friends about his boyfriend, having a carefree life…

"Stop time," he said, looking up at Sasha. "I just want to stop time."

Sasha smiled. He would also like to keep this whole evening forever before it becomes a mere memory.

In the distant building, the clock struck ten o'clock. The clouds broke again, and new snow was falling onto the landscape, hiding the footprints they had left a few hours ago, showing their story.

"Lenya?"

"Sasha?"

"I wish we would meet like this next year."

Smiling, Leonid grabbed his hands. Sasha accurately described his thoughts and the only desires he could think of right now.

"Will you unpack my gift?" Sasha asked, letting go of his hand and handing him a huge, neatly packed package from under the tree.

Leonid was surprised. He had a few small things ready for Sasha, and this big box was a cause for concern. What if he didn't give him anything as good as he did?

Leonid took the gift. It was light, nothing rattling in it. He began to unwrap it, surprised. He carefully cut the violet bow and removed the beautiful red wrapping paper. He was now holding a brown cardboard box.

"Open it," he said with a smile.

Lenya obeyed and opened the box.

It was empty. There was absolutely nothing in it.

"What is it?" Leonid asked in confusion, turning it in all directions. "It's empty!"

"No," Sasha continued to smile.

"So what's in it? Is that air?" he didn't understand.

"No," Sasha said, pressing him to his lips until Leonid's dropped the box out of his hands, "that's my love for you. You can't see it, but it's always here," and he didn't break away from his lips for a moment.


End file.
